tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tankionline (english) Wiki
The Tanki-Online wiki is a place where all the Tanki Online fans come for information, tips, and games! Here, you will be able to find help and valuable information from other players. Please offer your advice if you feel like you can help others! If you can't find an article, help create it or visit the Tanki Online Forum. To set up an account and start playing with your own tank, click here, or if you do not know how to set up an account come here.Tanki Online is an awesome game in which you make your own military career, choose your tank and fight. You can also set up a clan or team and fight for prizes from Tanki so you can even get cool gaming items as keyboards, Tanki mugs, mouses, headphones and Tanki T-shirts and thats not all, there is still a LOT more to Tanki! We have a total of ' '''edits and ' '''professional active users and views!''' Basics.jpg|Getting Started|link=Basics|linktext=Discover the basics of this game. Tank Guides.jpg|Tank Guides|link=Tank guides|linktext=Learn about all the Tanks Garage Slider.jpg|Garage|link=Garage|linktext=Discover what's inside.. Help.jpg|Are you in trouble?|link=Special:Forum|linktext=Feel free to ask in our forums. What is your favorite turret in this game? Smoky Firebird Twins Railgun Thunder Freeze Ricochet Isida Shaft What Device do You Use to Play Tanki? Desktop PC (Mouse & Keyboard) Desktop PC (controller) Notebook, Laptop, Ultrabook, etc. Others The rules are as follows: *The wiki's main categories or pages shall not be vandalized or deleted without Admin/Founder's notice. Any person who does so will be immediately blocked and seized of editing rights, be it contributors or registered users. *Badge farming is against the rules, you will be punished severly if you break this rule. *No page on this wiki shall have any profanity, vandalism, discussions about foreign topic, adult content, spamming, insulting, racism, cheat links or any of them. If such pages are discovered then they will be deleted immiedietly and any contributor / user who started / assisted the page will be blocked forever and will be abduced of any rights he / she recieved through Admins, Bureaucrats or the Founder. *There will be no quarelling; trolling; cheating; sending links to hacks, virus ridden websites or hacks or any of them. This accounts for all contributors and registered editors on the Wiki. *Please have a happy time and enjoy browsing our website. If you think there is something missing in any of our articles please feel free to inform us or click the edit button. We are happy to listen to you :) To read the full set of rules so that you don't end up violating any of them go to our Rules Page. '''WE NEED YOUR HELP! There is a problem in our wiki, it's going down! There a people leaving and others are becoming less active! We need to also clean up this place. There are pages with unnecessary information, categories that shouldn't exist, and articles that need to be taken down. This wiki does not have many contributors but we still manage (luckily). Please do stay and help out as much as you can! Enter the page title in the box, then click Create new article! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article